Gunn - No more a Slave
by MFPOF
Summary: Il y a bien longtemps dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine... Gunn est servante sur la petite planète d'Ysir, dans le système solaire de Kuwoda. Oublié par la galaxie, ce système a une vie à part. Apparaît alors un étranger qui va bousculer la vie de Gunn. De servante, elle deviendra Reine.
1. Chapter 1

**Je sais pas si on peut parler de Sequel ou de Alternate.**

**Concernant le terme Sequel, l'histoire se passe quelques années après la fin de Star Wars VI - Le Retour du Jedi mais je ne prends pas en compte les événements qui suivent. **

**Pour celui de Alternate, j'ai inventé mon propre système solaire (Kowoda) et ses planètes (Ysir, Miggursa et la planète de Diamants). **

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira.**

**MFPOF**

* * *

><p>Le ciel avait encore les traces améthystes d'un lever du jour estival quand Gunn entama les cinq cents marches qui la menaient aux appartement du seigneur Dullit. Les anneaux de la planète reflétaient la lumière du soleil levant sur le sol désertique donnant une atmosphère pure et mystique à ce lieu pourtant pourri de corruption. Avalant de travers, des larmes de rage au coin des yeux, Gunn entama sa longue ascension, la peur au ventre.<p>

Elle menaçait de cracher ses poumons quand enfin elle arriva aux cuisines, un étage seulement sous celui, final, de la famille Dullit, Seigneurs de la planète Ysir. Elle se pressa d'enfiler sa robe de travail.

Ysir appartenait au petit système solaire de Kuwoda. Un petit soleil fournissait une grande chaleur et une lumière immaculée aux trois planètes du système. Le premier satellite de cette étoile était une planète désertique. Elle tournait tellement près du soleil qu'aucune vie humaine y était possible. Une planète immense, faite de roche où, ni eau, ni verdure était envisageable. Ses ressources toutefois était inestimables en pierres précieuses qui faisaient la richesse des deux autres planètes du système qui se l'étaient appropriée contre l'avis du Sénat. Mais ils avaient laissé cette affaire de côté, ce système ne pesant rien dans la galaxie.

La plus grosse planète, centrale, était une planète aux multiples climats. On y retrouvait de luxuriantes forêts, des montagnes tellement immenses qu'elles semblaient toucher le ciel, qui y était d'un blanc immaculé. Miggursa était, pour beaucoup des habitants du système solaire, la plus belle planète de la galaxie. Mais aussi une des plus corrompues. Ysir ne pesait pas bien lourd face a ce mastodonte planétaire, n'atteignant même pas le tiers de son volume. Ses richesses se résumaient à une agriculture de céréales, si ce n'est médiocres, banales. Mais ses plus grandes particularités résidaient dans le ciel écarlate, l'atmosphère d'Ysir différant des autres planètes de la galaxie. Mais le plus spectaculaire aux yeux de Gunn était les anneaux qui contournaient la planète à son équateur. Des millions de météores aussi blanc que le ciel de Miggursa gravitaient autour de cette si singulière planète, adoucissant l'ambiance de la planète en journée et éclairaient la planète, la nuit. Pour Gunn qui aimait sa planète de tout son coeur, qui en admirait chaque détail comme si elle le découvrait chaque jour, il était inimaginable de vieillir sur une autre planète, plus banale.

Aussi loin que les livres d'Histoire le disent, la planète de Miggursa avaient toujours été dirigé par 3 rois pour permettre la justesse des décisions politiques. Mais depuis quelques mois, seul le Roi Markis gouvernait, ayant évincé ses deux concurrents. Et le Seigneur Dullit n'était pas étranger à cette nouveauté. Ensemble, ils affirmèrent leur autorité sur la troisième planète de leur système solaire. Derrière le Roi Markis, il était certain que Kuwoda pouvait entrer dans le marché galactique. Gunn était confuse, elle voulait une reconnaissance de sa planète aux yeux de la Galaxie, mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même que ce n'était pas le _bon_ moyen de le faire. Mais elle n'était qu'une servante, que pouvait-elle donc savoir de ces choses-là?

Elle était arrivée en retard, elle savait qu'elle allait avoir un châtiment en conséquence de cet affront. Sa gorge se serra et les cicatrices de son dos se réveillèrent et la brûlèrent vivement et elle serra les dents pour ignorer la douleur. Gunn empoigna des pans de sa robe et se précipita vers la salle de réception. Elle ouvrit discrètement la porte des domestiques et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Tous le personnels étaient mis à disposition, alignés contre un mur, le dos droit et le regard lointain. Elle se calqua aux autres le plus silencieusement possible, mais quand elle s'installa, elle croisa le regard du Seigneur Dullit et un frisson d'effroi caressa son échine. Il leva un sourcils machiavélique vers elle avant de retourner vers son invité. Les fils de Dullit n'étaient même pas présents, ça devait être quelqu'un d'important. Gunn se risqua à le regarder davantage. Le visage fermé, l'invité ne semblait pas avoir d'âge. Certains traits de son visage, marqués par les épreuves le vieillissaient tandis que d'autre le rajeunissaient. Toutefois, il ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans. Les cheveux blonds, ils avaient quelques cheveux grisonnants sur les tempes. Il fronça les sourcils quand il croisa le regard de Gunn, qui, surprise, se redressa.

La réception dura jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi. Les dix fils de Dullit les avaient rejoint en milieu de matinée pour le véritable début des festivités. Le Seigneur avait fait venir des danseuses de la forêt qui les avaient ravis. Cet invité devait être quelqu'un d'important, même si par son costume, il ne venait certainement pas du système Kuwoda. Au repas, il avait été obligé de goûter à toutes les spécialités d'Ysir.

Le ciel était d'un rouge écarlate quand Dullit demanda à ses fils de les quitter. Il congédia également la plupart des domestiques. Avec un sourire en coin, il demanda à la jeune fille de rester, tandis qu'il offrait l'après-midi aux autres servantes. A chaque demande du Seigneur, Gunn dût faire une multitude d'aller-retour entre la salle de réception, la cuisine et la réserve, trois étages plus bas. En début de soirée, elle était en nage.

« Le pichet est vide, déclara Dullit. »

Gunn s'avança, comprenant rapidement que cette remarque lui était destinée. Elle s'empara du pichet et se prépara mentalement à redescendre à la réserve pour ouvrir un nouveau tonneau de vin. Elle perçut le regard de l'invité sur elle. Se retournant, elle n'était pas sûre s'il ressentait de la compassion ou de l'indifférence pour elle.

Le ciel prenait les teintes mordorées d'un coucher de soleil quand l'invité décida de bientôt se retirer. Dullit tendit une main vers la brune.

« Prépare-lui son bain. »

Elle hocha la tête et essuya les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient son front. Elle se retira rapidement pour aller chauffer de l'eau en cuisine. Ses jambes menaçaient de l'abandonner à chaque marches. Elle n'avait pas pu s'alimenter ou boire de la journée et c'était là, le prix à payer pour son retard. On toqua à la porte de la chambre d'amis tandis qu'elle versait le dernier sceau d'eau chaude. L'invité entra lentement et Gunn se précipita pour verser les herbes dans le bains et s'éclipser. Elle baissa les yeux et disparut dans le couloir. Les herbes versées dans l'eau s'évaporèrent dans la pièce et l'embaumèrent de parfums relaxants. Ravi, l'homme se déshabilla et profita de son bain avant d'aller se coucher.

Gunn, la boule au ventre, s'apprêtait à aller en cuisine pour retirer sa robe et rentrer chez elle, quand on vint la chercher. C'était Bilrud, la gouvernante de la famille Dullit.

« Monsieur vous attend. »

Un vent de panique traversa la jeune fille. Elle était fatiguée, fébrile et l'angoisse la fit trembler comme une feuille. Elle était aux portes de l'évanouissement et Bilrud dût l'aider pour l'emmener voir leur maître. Elle l'aida à s'agenouiller devant le Seigneur et s'effaça dans un coin de la pièce. Gunn n'osa même pas affronter le regard de Dullit, les larmes aux yeux. L'homme, obèse et chauve, avait quelque chose de terrifiant peu importait son humeur. Gunn l'entendit se lever et défaire la ceinture qui tenait la multitude de tissu qui composaient sa robe de cérémonie. Elle se pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot quand il lui arracha sa robe. Dos nu, Gunn croisa ses bras sue ses épaules et se mit en boule pour se protéger, instinctivement. Elle retint un cri de douleur quand le cuir de la ceinture claqua sur sa peau déjà ravagée de cicatrices. Elle réussit rapidement à oublier la douleur et à emmener son esprit ailleurs, loin du palais, sur une autre planète. Elle était près des chutes d'eau de la grotte ovale de Miggursa. Elle laissait l'eau glisser sur son corps et apaiser les brûlures de son dos. Elle revint brutalement à elle quand Dullit lança son pied dans son visage. Elle sentit le goût métallique du sang se déverser dans sa bouche. Elle ferma les yeux et chercha à retourner aux cascades mais la douleur la ramenait sans cesse... A un moment, elle ne saurait dire combien de temps plus tard, elle était seule dans la salle. Seule et à demi-nue. Souillée dans son intimité, rabaissée au plus bas de son estime, elle tenta de se recouvrir de ses haillons et elle s'empressa de rentrer chez elle. Il faisait déjà nuit dehors et les anneaux d'Ysir étaient plus blancs que d'ordinaire. Même la pureté immaculée des anneaux ne pouvaient réconforter le cœur de la servante. Elle passa par l'arrière de la ferme de ses parents pour ne pas être vue et prit son temps pour se rincer à l'eau froide, tirée du puits. L'eau rougit rapidement et Gunn se laissa aller à pleurer.

Plus tard, elle reprisa sa robe de travail quand on toqua à la porte de sa petite chambre. Son frère aîné entra et devina de suite ce qu'il s'était passé. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et passa une main douce sur son œil au beurre noir.

« Tu devrais démissionner, conseilla-t-il. »

Gunn hocha la tête, fatalement. Les récoltes de sa famille ne leur permettaient pas de vivre et la paie de la jeune fille était plus que bienvenue et surtout nécessaire. Elle termina sa robe grossièrement et s'endormit rapidement, son grand frère veillant sur elle. La journée avait été longue et le lendemain serait sûrement pire.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour le premier chapitre, la mise en bouche.<strong>

**Sur mon profil se trouvent quelques liens vers des photo-montages pour illustrer l'histoire.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain était un jour différent cependant. Le Seigneur Dullit semblait permettre à son invité de rester pour une durée indéterminé (Gunn avait pourtant entendu les commérages des cuisinières affirmer que l'hôte resterait le temps que son vaisseau soit réparé). Une fois arrivée en haut de la pyramide, la jeune fille avait été demandée, ainsi que toutes les autres suivantes, dans la salle de banquet. Encore épuisée de la veille, elle suivait ses collègues sans vraiment comprendre de quoi tout cela s'agissait. On les plaça en ligne et un majordome passa devant chacune pour corriger leur posture et réarranger leur tenue. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes devant Gunn et la jaugea de haut en bas en se pinçant les lèvres, contrarié. Il lui souleva le menton, dans un geste qui lui demandait de garder la tête haute et dépité, passa à la fille suivante, préférant oublier le nombre de défaut de la brune. Les deux coups de tambour marquèrent l'arrivée du Seigneur et de son invité qui se tenait respectueusement en arrière. Il parut surpris de voir la vingtaine de jeunes filles alignées, toutes étant la copie conforme de la suivante. Le regard fixe et lointain, elles lui rappelaient les droïdes en attente d'être achetés sur Tatooine.

« Puisque vous nous honorez de votre présence plus longtemps, commença Dullit, de sa voix mielleuse d'hypocrisie, laissez-moi vous prêter une de mes servantes. »

Si l'invité fut flatté par le cadeau, il le cachait bien. Cependant, il suivit la main encourageante que son hôte lui tendait et passa devant les jeunes filles. Pas une seule n'osa jeter le moindre coup d'œil, le regard fixe sur le mur opposé. Gunn osa un regard du coin de l'oeil pour l'observer. Il semblait gêner d'avoir à départager parmi toutes ces jeunes filles qui se ressemblaient toutes. Il regarda plus loin et remarqua la servante qui les avait servi la veille. La brune baissa les yeux avant de relever le menton comme ses collègues. Plus l'invité s'avançait, plus il remarquait les changements physiques de la servante. Son front et un côté de son nez étaient violet, une fissure tailladait ses lèvres et sa manière de se tenir droite trahissait une douleur dorsale. Une vague d'indignation le traversa. Si une servante lui était assignée, elle ne répondrait plus de Dullit, mais de lui seul, espérait-il. Pris de pitié, il s'arrêta devant Gunn et avoua à son hôte qu'il avait là fait son choix.

« Si je puis vous conseiller, rit Dullit, Gunn est loin de faire l'affaire. »

La jeune fille serrait les dents, mais s'efforçait de ne rien transparaître des émotions qui la traversaient.

« Je m'en contenterais, conclut-il. »

Dullit se tourna vers Gunn et un éclair traversa son regard. La jeune brune sentit ses poils se dresser sous le frisson d'effroi qui l'envahit. Quand l'invité se retira, elle triturait discrètement ses doigts et baissa les yeux en le suivant. Ce qu'il allait lui arriver ce soir pour l'affront de l'invité la terrorisait, mais une vague de soulagement l'envahit spontanément quand elle quitta la pièce et le Seigneur.

Elle suivit son nouveau maître jusqu'à sa chambre. Quand elle entra, il referma derrière lui. Une boule d'angoisse naquit au creux de son ventre. Qu'attendait-il d'elle ?

« Vos cicatrices se sont rouvertes, déclara-t-il. »

Gunn se retourna vers lui, perplexe. Comme toute réponse, il lança un regard au dos de la jeune fille. Elle se précipita vers le miroir et regarda derrière elle dans le reflet. Le tissu de sa robe s'imbibait lentement de son sang. Elle leva ses yeux terrifiée vers son maître.

« Je m'excuse, mon seigneur, déclara-t-elle. »

Il écarquilla les yeux. Puis se ravisa. Il était dans un autre système solaire, qui avait évolué à l'écart du reste de la galaxie. Il n'était pas chez lui et ne devait pas s'étonner de découvrir un mode de vie et des habitudes différentes, quand bien même elle l'offusquait parfois.

« Appelez-moi Luke, dit-il, se détournant de son regard. »

Gunn fit une petite courbette en baissant l'échine pour le saluer.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Maître Luke ? commença-t-elle. »

Son maître sourit à ces mots qui lui rappelait de lointain souvenirs.

« Tu vas m'accompagner à mon vaisseau, entama-t-il. J'y ai quelques réparations à faire. Ensuite, tu pourras directement rentrer chez toi. »

Au regard plein de sous-entendu qu'il partageait avec la jeune fille, Gunn comprit qu'il savait qu'il lui faisait là une faveur.

« Mais j'aimerai que demain matin, tu viennes me réveiller aux aurores. Je dois avancer dans les réparations si je veux repartir au plus vite d'ici. »

La servante hocha la tête, d'accord, puis suivit Maître Luke au bas du palais. Là, où était posé son vaisseau endommagé.

Dans la descente, Gunn avait osé lui demandé ce qu'il s'était passé concernant son vaisseau.

« Je devais me rendre à Miggursa, dit-il, donnant le ton d'une longue histoire raccourcie au minimum. Un météore a heurté la carlingue, j'ai dû atterrir d'urgence. »

Gunn se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il était évident que l'invité de Dullit cachait quelque chose et que s'il pouvait s'enfuir d'ici, il le ferait aussi vite. Quelque chose avait l'air de le déranger ici, et la brune ne saurait dire quoi.

Quand ils arrivèrent au vaisseau, Luke se tourna vers elle pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle.

« Mais, Maître, il n'est même pas midi.

― Je me débrouillerais, conclut-il et Gunn savait qu'il était inutile d'argumenter. »

**To be continued ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Les jours continuaient de la même manière. Gunn devait réveiller son nouveau maître aux aurores. Elle devait redescendre les escaliers et il se tenait aux nouvelles des commérages de cuisinières, comme si ceux-là pouvaient cacher un message secret dont il devait deviner la signification. Gunn devait l'accompagner à son vaisseau et là, il lui demandait de remonter afin qu'elle le laisse seul. Une fois, la brune lui avait demandé ce qu'il attendait qu'elle fasse seule là-haut, quels étaient ses attentes, les ordres. Le jeune homme n'était pas à l'aise avec cette idée, mais soit, il ne pouvait pas garder cette jeune fille avec lui.

« Occupez-vous de la chambre et préparez-moi un bain, s'il vous plaît, finit-il par dire un matin. »

Surprise par la politesse de l'invité, Gunn s'exécuta. Elle prenait toujours son temps pour remonter les marches. Arrivant là-haut avec les premières servantes de la matinée. Là-haut, tandis que ses collègues s'apprêtait pour leur journée de travail, elle en profitait pour bavasser. Une fois, pendant qu'elle faisait chauffer l'eau pour le bain, elle entendit Bilrud se plaindre :

« Depuis que la petite Gunn n'est plus à son service, Dullit est tyrannique. Je m'endorme en entendant en écho ses cris toutes les nuits. »

La brune frissonna. L'interlocutrice de la gouvernante lui répondit, mais rien d'audible pour la curieuse servante.

« À croire qu'il ne la gardait que pour être son bouc émissaire. Si tu veux mon avis, continua-t-elle après un blanc, elle est bien mieux au service de Sire Skywalker. Espérons qu'il reste encore un certain temps. »

Gunn entendit un bruit de casserole. Bilrud devait préparer les plateaux des fils de Dullit.

« Mais son vaisseau est presque entièrement réparé à ce que j'ai entendu dire. Pauvre Gunn, ça ne va pas être facile pour elle. »

La servante s'entoura de ses bras pour se réconforter. Les mots de Bilrud la réconfortait quelque part, mais l'inquiétait d'autant plus. Si on s'indignait de la condition de Gunn, on craignait Dullit. La brune ne pourrait jamais se défaire de cet homme. Personne n'oserait jamais s'interposer entre lui et la jeune fille. Oui, elle était plus heureuse au service de Luke Skywalker, mais tout chez lui respirait l'envie de s'enfuir et Gunn savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la prendre avec elle. S'intéressait-il seulement à elle ?

Alors qu'elle versait la dernière carafe d'eau bouillante dans le bain de son nouveau Maître, celui-ci fit irruption dans sa chambre.

« Cela sent divinement bon, entama-t-il. Quelles sont les herbes que vous versez ?

― Des Myssandres, déclara-t-elle, baissant la tête de honte.

― Qu'est-ce ? s'enquérait-il, curieux. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

― C'est normal, elles ne poussent que sur Ysir, expliqua-t-elle. Ce sont des mauvaises herbes et la plupart des gens se contente de les arracher. »

Skywalker allait rétorquer, mais Gunn le coupa.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas, elle ont des vertus apaisantes, c'est pour cela que je me permets d'en mettre dans votre bain, Maître Luke. »

La défense, teintée d'inquiétude, de la servante fit sourire l'homme. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre pour laisser l'intimité nécessaire à l'invité quand celui-ci l'interpella.

« Dullit reçoit des invités ce soir et m'a convié à son dîner. J'aimerais, si tu le veux bien, que tu aides Bilrud, je l'ai croisée dans les couloirs, elle a l'air débordée. »

Gunn se contenta d'acquiescer en hochant la tête et elle ferme la porte derrière elle. Elle partit à la recherche de la gouvernante et la trouva aux cuisines, en train de donner les ordres aux cuisiniers pour le banquet du soir.

« Gunn te voilà, grâce au ciel, tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber. »

Bilrud termina avec les cuisiniers et prit la brune par le bras. Tout le service grouillait comme une fourmilière.

« Combien de personnes arrivent ?

― Cinq, répondit la vieille femme. Peux-tu te joindre aux chambreuses pour préparer les lits ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça et remonta un étage plus haut que les appartements de la famille du Seigneur pour trouver la dizaine d'employées en pleine effervescence. Les chambre d'amis étaient peu souvent occupées et les visites très espacées. Pour cela, il fallait à chaque fois tout nettoyer de fond en comble et changer et laver les draps, cirer les meubles, dépoussiérer la pierre, battre les tapis, décorer de fleurs et parfumer les tissus. C'était un travail épuisant et à elles toutes, elles en auront pour la fin de la matinée et toute l'après-midi.

Les jeunes femmes s'organisèrent très bien et toute leur entreprise était une machination bien huilée. S'étant chacune attribuer une tâche, chaque chambre avançait de la même manière, les jeunes filles tournant de chambre en chambre pour accomplir à chaque fois la tâche qui leur avait été assignée. S'exécutant parfaitement, les femmes avaient même réussi à pouvoir s'octroyer des petites pauses, chacune l'une après l'autre. Une chambreuse tapa sur l'épaule de Gunn pour lui faire savoir qu'elle pouvait y aller. Elle disposait d'une dizaine de minutes pour se détendre les muscles, respirer l'air frais et fermer un instant les yeux, laissant la brise légère caresser son visage. Gunn était assise, les pieds dans le vide, sur le toit du palais. Il n'avait jamais été interdit d'y aller, mais personne ne voyait l'intérêt d'y aller et c'était la principale qualité de ce lieu : la solitude.

Le soir-même fut une des soirées les plus éprouvantes pour les domestiques. Cinq hommes vêtus de noir, inconnu de tous étaient arrivés alors que le soleil se couchait. Un homme, celui-ci qui se mettait toujours en avant (leur chef sans doute), se disait messager de Markis. Plus tard dans la soirée, il faudrait qu'ils s'entretiennent tous les six pour discuter affaires. Mais pour le moment, il fallait profiter du banquet. Personne n'entendit à un seul moment, les noms de ces messieurs, mais Dullit, s'il semblait ne pas les connaître était ravi de leur présence et ne paraissait pas le surprendre. Il les attendait, Gunn en était certaine, presque persuadée qu'il les avait invités.

Luke Skywalker fut très silencieux ce soir-là, se détournant des différents spectacles pour observer ce qui se tramais autour de lui. Car il se tramait bien quelque chose. La véritable raison de sa présence sur Ysir avait été gardé secrète. La Nouvelle République était encore fragile et la loyauté de tous n'avait pas encore été prouvée. Le maître Jedi restait toujours sur ses gardes, imaginant toujours le pire pour ne jamais être pris au dépourvu. Il avait la force de son côté, mais l'atmosphère de la planète lui semblait étrangère hostile à sa propre personne. Ce n'était pas plus les gens qui l'entouraient que la planète elle-même qu'il craignait.

La soirée fut longue, très longue. Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps quand Luke Skywalker, les cinq invités du Seigneur et Dullit lui-même et ses fils allèrent se coucher. Tous les domestiques mirent la main à la pâte pour ranger la salle de banquet qui n'avait jamais été aussi sale. Tous le palais dormait quand le personnel put partir et rentrer chez soi. La nuit sera extrêmement courte, pensa Gunn, qui fut la dernière à quitter la cuisine. D'autant plus que son maître avait insisté pour être de nouveau réveiller aux aurores le lendemain.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, un bruit à l'étage la fit se retourner. Ils étaient tous couchés et endormis depuis des heures, que pouvait-il bien se passer là-haut ? Dans le silence de la nuit, la multitude de pas feutrés était tout à fait audible pour la servante. On se dirigeait vers la terrasse occidentale. C'est là-bas que se trouvait la chambre de Skywalker. Inquiète, Gunn fit confiance à son instinct et décida de monter voir. Prudente, elle s'empara d'un couteau de cuisine. Si on la surprenait ainsi, elle mourrait sous les coups de Dullit, mais pour elle ne savait quelles raisons, elle savait qu'elle pouvait en avoir besoin.

Quand elle arriva au bout du couloir, des bruits de combat se firent entendre. Des suintements presque métalliques fendirent l'air et tout semblait clair désormais aux yeux de la servante. Son maître avait été isolé dans cette partie là du palais afin que son assassinat passe inaperçu. Gunn se mit à courir et à travers la porte ouverte de la chambre, elle vit son maître se battre contre ses cinq assaillants. Les cinq invités de Dullit. Deux hommes étaient déjà à terre et si le blond se battait avec grâce, rapidité et précision, son sabre laser fendait davantage l'air que la chair de ses attaquants, qui évitait le laser avec agilité. Un troisième homme tomba à terre et les deux survivants en noir attaquèrent de plus belle leur cible. Les sourcils froncés de la victime trahirent une inquiétude hors norme, singulière. Il semblait avoir perdu son allié, alors qu'il avait toujours été seul. D'un coup de coude, il assomma un homme et se concentra davantage sur le dernier debout.

Gunn restait paralysée, cachée derrière la porte. Elle observait la scène se répétant sans cesse qu'il fallait qu'elle agisse, sachant pertinemment qu'elle pouvait empirer les choses par son inexpérience. Derrière son maître, l'homme assommé se releva difficilement. Les yeux de la brune traversa la salle, rebondissant entre son maître et l'adversaire ignoré. Skywalker avait l'avantage sur son duel et quand le deuxième se mit à genoux pour se relever, une alarme sonna dans l'esprit de la servante et elle accourra, le poing levé, tenant fermement le couteau de cuisine. Tout sembla se passer au ralenti. L'homme qu'elle attaquait était déjà debout, son épée métallique en l'air, prête à fendre l'air et le crâne du blond.

Au même moment, Luke trancha la gorge de son adversaire et dans l'élan de son geste dérapa sur sa droite, évitant de justesse l'épée du dernier survivant. Gunn continuait de courir à grande enjambée et déstabilisé par l'écart de sa cible, l'homme en noir courba le dos, accueillant parfaitement la petite lame de Gunn.

Quand l'homme s'effondra, elle réalisa pas tout de suite qu'elle venait de tuer le premier homme de son existence, que aussi simplement que cela, elle avait ôté la vie d'un homme. Elle retira sa lame lentement, laissant le sang brisé le silence en tombant au sol et leva ses yeux désorientés vers son Maître. Perdu, il tenait toujours dans sa main son sabre-laser, immobile, comme si le monde allait bientôt s'écrouler.

Remarquant la traînée de sang qui s'écoulait du flanc de son maître, Gunn intervint.

« Maître ? »

Celui-ci revint à lui et la lame de son sabre disparut, comme aspirée par le paume. Au même instant, il se tordit, réalisant sa blessure. Il posa une main sur les dégâts et ramena sa main devant lui pour inspecter le sang qu'il perdit.

« Il ne faut pas perdre de temps, s'excita Gunn. Il faut nous cacher. »

Sans plus réfléchir, elle se précipita vers son maître, et oubliant son rang, lui attrapa le bras pour l'emmener avec elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre un chouïa plus long que les autres.<strong>

**Histoire de vous faire patienter d'ici la publication du chapitre 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Merci pour vos reviews, elles font plaisir!**_

**Chapitre 4**

Passant par les cuisines, Gunn arracha un pan d'un torchon pour bander la blessure de son maître.

« Je vous soignerai mieux chez moi, commença-t-elle. Mais il faut absolument arrêter le saignement. »

Mais Luke Skywalker était à des années lumières de ce qui était en train de se passer. Depuis son arrivée, ses soupçons concernant la planète se vérifiaient de plus en plus au fil des jours qui passaient. Ce soir, il s'était rapidement endormi, restant alerte comme toujours, et surtout depuis son atterrissage d'urgence sur Ysir. Mais seul le chuintement métallique d'une épée l'avait sorti de son sommeil. Il ne se laissait jamais surprendre de la sorte. Son éducation, sa formation l'avaient entraîné à être à l'affût de la moindre attaque, de savoir se défendre avant le moindre signe d'offensive. Et pourtant, sur Ysir, ses réflexes disparaissaient. Il était aussi inoffensif qu'à ses dix-neuf ans, avant qu'il ne découvre la Force. Il se sentait abandonné. Au fil des années, il l'avait apprivoisée, elle l'avait aidé et à force, un lien liait le jeune Skywalker à la Force. Depuis quelques jours, elle avait quitté son existence, le jetant dans la gueule du loup, ne lui laissant plus que pour seul allié ses compétences d'épéiste.

« Allons-y ! »

La servante accrocha le bras du blessé au sien et l'entraîna dans une course folle pour quitter le palais et descendre ses escaliers interminables sans se faire remarquer. En bas, Luke bifurqua naturellement vers son vaisseau. Gunn le retint.

« Où comptez-vous aller comme cela, le réprimanda-t-elle. Il faut vous soigner. »

La blessure ayant affaibli le chevalier Jedi, la brune n'eut aucun mal à forcer le jeune homme à suivre la route qu'elle avait décidé. Elle courrait lentement, pour ne pas trop épuiser son maître, mais il fallait quitter le désert qui entourait le palais au plus vite. Ils étaient à découvert, à la vue de tous les gardes-archers du domaine. Elle jetait parfois des regards derrière elle. Personne. Le jour n'allait pas arriver avant quelques heures et la chambre de Skywalker avait été précisément mise à l'écart par Dullit pour faciliter son assassinat. Personne n'avait pu les entendre. Et personne ne saura avant l'aube que Luke avait survécu et que les assassins étaient morts. Quand au rôle que la servante avait joué dans ce carnage, on ne tarderait pas à la soupçonner. Les réflexions de la jeune fille ne tardèrent pas à occuper tout son esprit. Elle et son maître allait être recherchés, traqués. Si le vaisseau du Jedi était assez grand pour les transporter, elle doutait que sa gentillesse le pousse à accepter la servante à bord. Et dans ce cas-là, que lui arriverait-il ? Quel sort Dullit lui réserverait ? Un étau enserra son estomac, elle ne voulait pas penser à cela.

Elle arriva rapidement à la ferme de ses parents. Ils dormaient tous depuis un bon moment. Comme souvent, elle passa par derrière pour ne pas réveiller sa famille. Elle allongea le blessé sur son lit. À l'aide de quelques oreillers, elle réussit à redresser son maître. Sans prendre en compte son avis, elle le débarrassa rapidement de sa tunique pour inspecter la blessure. Il ne réalisa même pas le geste. La coupure était peu profonde, mais traversait tout son flanc, de son omoplate à son abdomen. Elle n'aurait qu'à nettoyer la plaie, la recoudre et déposer un onguent pour accélérer la cicatrisation. Sans un mot, elle quitta le jeune homme pour aller chercher de l'eau au puits et tout ce dont elle aurait besoin.

Luke, épuisé, ne fit même pas attention aux travaux de la servante et s'endormit avant même qu'elle ne termine les coutures. La jeune femme le laissa dormir pendant qu'elle étalait la crème sur la blessure et banda la plaie. Épuisée par sa journée et la fin de soirée riche en émotion, la servante s'adossa contre le bord du lit, posa sa tête sur un bout de matelas et s'endormit rapidement, malgré le soucis qui lui rongeait l'esprit.

Elle fut réveillée par son grand frère qui la secoua vivement.

« Gunn, chuchota-t-il avec force. »

Pour ne pas risquer de réveiller l'homme dans le lit, il posa sa question silencieusement en le désignant des yeux. La jeune servante, encore étourdie, se frotta les yeux et perdue, jeta des regards autour d'elle, le temps de se rappeler des événements de la veille.

« Gunn, répéta-t-il plus fermement. »

La brune posa ses yeux sur son frère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

― Longue histoire, déclara-t-elle, se relevant péniblement. »

Elle s'étira lentement, faisant craquer ses articulations endolories puis s'écarta du lit où Luke Skywalker dormait toujours, mais gardant tout de même un œil sur le blessé.

« Explique-moi, insista-t-il. Les parents ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller et ils vont se poser des questions, et je ne pense pas qu'ils auront ma patience…

― Tu ne dois rien leur dire, s'écria Gunn, affolée. »

Un silence s'installa où la jeune fille testa la confiance qu'elle pouvait mettre en son frère aîné. Rassurée, elle commença à lui raconter les événements de la veille. Il l'écouta, attentif. Son visage se déforma progressivement et à la fin du récit ne trahissait plus qu'une immense inquiétude, teintée d'effroi.

« Et qu'allez-vous faire ?

― Dès qu'il se sentira mieux, commença Gunn en lançant un regard vers Luke, je devrais l'emmener à son vaisseau pour qu'il s'en aille.

― Tu es complètement folle, s'exaspéra-t-il. Tu penses vraiment qu'il vont le laisser partir comme ça ? Dullit va tout faire pour retrouver cet homme et finir son affaire, quant à toi, Gunn, ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'ils comprennent ce que tu as fait et qu'ils viennent ici te chercher. »

Gunn allait rétorquer, se défendre.

« Et que vont-ils faire à nos parents ? Continua-t-il. »

Un éclair de terreur traversa les traits de la brune.

« Nous partons dès ce soir et j'emmènerai votre sœur avec moi, les interrompit une voix enrouée derrière eux. »

Les deux frères et sœurs se retournèrent d'un seul homme vers leur nouvel interlocuteur. Devant la question restée muette de Gunn, il continua :

« Vous m'avez sauvé la vie hier soir. Je me dois de sauver la votre en retour. »

Gunn, interloquée, eut besoin du regard de son frère pour remettre ses idées et ses émotions en place. À partir du moment où la lame du couteau de cuisine s'était enfoncée dans le dos de l'homme, la veille au soir, la jeune fille savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus vivre en paix sur Ysir, que sa vie, son salut étaient désormais liés à celui de Maître Luke. S'il arrivait à s'enfuir, elle devrait le suivre. S'il ne le pouvait pas, elle serait arrêté avec lui. Peut-être même exécutée. Elle connaissait la colère et la violence de son Seigneur. Elle avait connu l'horreur pour de simples retards, la douleur pour de simples regards. Pour l'affront qu'elle avait commis dans la chambre de son invité, Dullit serait bien capable de la tuer. Comprenant rapidement que sa vie venait de prendre un chemin différent, que son destin venait subitement de prendre un tournant considérable et qu'elle venait d'atteindre un point de non-retour, elle prit la main de son frère entre les siennes et déclara :

« Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas le choix. »

Son frère, ému, la regarda quelques secondes et la prit subitement dans ses bras.

« Je dirais aux parents que tu es déjà partie au palais. »

Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Je ne pense pas que j'aurais le temps de te revoir d'ici ce soir. »

La vérité de cette déclaration s'abattit sur le cœur de la sœur comme un coup de massue. Une dernière fois, il serra sa sœur contre lui.

« Je prendrais soin des parents, jura-t-il. Mais promets-moi d'être prudente. »

Gunn ne put retenir plus longtemps ses émotions, et entre ses larmes, elle hoqueta un émouvant :

« Je te le promets. »

Luke, ne voulant pas interférer dans l'intimité de ses deux sauveurs, prit soin de regarder ailleurs tout le long. Il ne se rendit compte du départ du jeune homme qu'une fois que Gunn posa une main sur sa blessure pour vérifier s'il fallait rajouter de l'onguent.

« Je vais m'occuper des provisions, pendant que vous vous reposerez, trancha-t-elle. »

Le jeune homme n'eut pas la force de protester. Son attitude, son visage et sa voix, tout chez la jeune fille trahissait l'angoisse et la panique. Si cela pouvait la rassurer de prendre les décisions, si prendre en main la situation, en faisant semblant que seule une organisation et une stratégie irréprochable leur permettaient de sortir vivant de cette affaire pouvait alléger son inquiétude, Luke était capable de laisser son hôte y croire. Sur un point, elle avait cependant raison. Il était le seul à pouvoir piloter, et il aurait besoin de toutes ses forces, il fallait qu'il se repose.

Il dormit le reste de la journée, laissant la chaleur des rayons de soleil caresser son visage à travers les rideaux. Il ne se réveillait que lorsque Gunn s'occupait de sa blessure. Elle laissait à peine le temps à la blessure d'absorber l'onguent, qu'elle s'empressait d'en remettre une couche. La nuit venait de tomber quand une secousse à l'épaule le réveilla une dernière fois. Il ouvrit les yeux, étourdi.

« Nous avons de la chance, chuchota la servante. Le ciel est couvert. »

Luke hocha la tête et se redressa. Gunn se laissa se réveiller tandis qu'elle commença à passer multitude de bandoulières autour de son cou et épaule. Il l'observa, intéressé. Elle ignorait leur destination et, prévoyante, elle préférait mettre toutes leurs chances de leur côté. Vêtements, nourriture, onguent et bandage pour son maître, Gunn n'avait rien laissé au hasard. Luke lui aurait bien fait une remarque, mais s'abstint. Les intentions de la servante étaient honorables, il était inutile de la froisser.

Gunn eut le coeur brisé en quittant sa maison comme une voleuse. Elle n'avait pas pu dire au revoir à ses parents, ni à son frère, qui rentraient des champs dans un peu plus d'une heure. Elle n'avait plus que sa pauvre mère en tête quand ils traversèrent l'étendu de sable. Elle serait tellement inquiète quand son fils lui expliquera que la servante avait dû quitté la planète au plus vite. Une boule d'émotion remonta dans la gorge de la brune, mais elle s'interdit d'éclater en sanglot. Sa vie devait changer, il n'était pas question de regretter.

Bien entendu, le vaisseau de Skywalker était gardé. Mais les deux fugitifs furent surpris qu'il ne soit pas détruit ou mieux surveillé. Une petite dizaine de garde tournait autour de l'engin. Un sourire satisfait barra les lèvres du jeune blond.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda la servante, curieuse.

― Dullit se sur-estime en pensant que dix de ses gardes pourront nous empêcher de nous envoler.

― Cinq seulement ont bien failli vous tuer, lui rappelai-je. »

Gunn ne voulait pas gâcher son optimisme, mais elle avait besoin d'un guide avec les pieds sur terre. Tandis qu'ils se cachaient derrière un pilier, Luke se défit d'un pistolet-laser qu'il confia à la jeune fille. Elle refusa presque d'y toucher.

« Je refuse de tirer sur quelqu'un, s'offusqua-t-elle, se rappelant le meurtre qu'elle avait commis la veille. »

Luke ne répondit pas mais lui lança un regard plein de sens. À partir de ce soir, chacun des choix qu'elle avait à faire ne pouvaient se résoudre que par deux solutions : perdre la vie ou tuer. Comprenant cela, elle se saisit de l'arme.

« Je vais faire diversion de l'autre côté du palais pour en attirer un maximum, commença-t-il. Tire sur les autres, ordonna-t-il. »

Gunn hocha la tête, l'angoisse tapant dans ses temps. Et plus le temps passait, plus il ralentissait. La jeune fille sentait chaque battement de son coeur, cognant contre sa poitrine. Elle posa une main dessus et prit de grande aspiration pour se calmer, mais rien n'y faisait Elle était terrifiée.

Luke avait du faire le tour du palais en courant, car plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait penser, elle entendu le chuintement électrique de son sabre-laser. La plupart des gardes se retournèrent vers lui. Gunn tirait sur le plus près des soldats. Il tomba raide mort au sol. Ne prenant pas le temps d'y réfléchir, elle tira sur un deuxième homme, et un troisième. Quand elle chercha une nouvelle cible, elle se rendit compte que le reste assaillait Luke de toute part.

La nuit était sombre, mais elle réussit à distinguer une ombre, plus petite se détacher du groupe pour prendre les escaliers en vitesse. Il va sonner l'alarme, pensa-t-elle. Ni une, ni deux, la servante quitta sa planque et se précipita à sa poursuite. Quand elle arriva en bas des escaliers, elle reconnut le jeune homme.

« Narim, s'écria-t-elle tout en faisant attention de ne pas se faire entendre des combattants plus loin. »

Le jeune garçon, encore jeune adolescent, se retourna, reconnaissant la voix de la jeune fille. Les larmes aux yeux, elle pointait l'arme sur lui. L'effroi traversa le visage du garçon pour en imprégner les traits.

« Ne tire pas, dit-il, levant les mains en l'air, avançant à reculons son ascencion.

― Je ne veux pas te tuer, pleura Gunn. Mais si tu remontes une seule autre marche, je n'aurais pas le choix. »

Désormais, le garçon l'avait rejoint dans ses pleurs.

« Tu sais qu'il me tuera si je ne fais rien. »

La jeune fille voulait lui crier de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'une solution était envisageable. La suppliant du regard, la garçon, gardant les mains en l'air, leva son pied droit pour le poser sur la marche supérieure. La vue embuée de larme, la brune serra les dents et appuya sur la détente. Narim s'écroula sur les marches dans un bruit sourd. Gunn posa une main sur sa bouche pour taire l'horreur qu'elle venait de commettre et empêcher son cri d'effroi de sortir de sa gorge. Elle voulait courir vers ce corps, s'excuser, le ramener à la vie, mais un appel à l'aide la ramena à la réalité. Luke avait besoin d'aide.

Chassant les derniers événements de son esprit, elle courra à sa rencontre et tira à vue sur les assaillants. Quand on entendit le dernier corps s'effondrer, les deux fugitifs se mirent à courir. Luke se précipita vers son vaisseau, tandis que Gunn se sépara de lui pour retourner chercher ses sacs qu'elle avait laissé derrière le pilier.

Luke ne l'avait pas attendu pour mettre l'engin en route. Elle se précipita dans la machine et dès qu'elle mit un pied à l'intérieur, la porte se referma. Se découlant du sol, le vaisseau tangua un petit peu et Gunn se cogna contre les murs quand Luke leur fit prendre de la hauteur. Tant bien que mal, abandonnant ses affaires derrière elle, elle rejoint Luke dans la cabine de pilotage. Ils survolaient déjà la forêt entière et Gunn ne put parler pendant près de cinq minutes, admirant le panorama que la cabine offrait.

« Où allons-nous ? demanda-t-elle, extraordinairement calme.

― Coruscant. »

Luke s'étonna avant de se raviser de commenter la réaction de la jeune fille. La jeune fille, sa planète natale Ysir et son système solaire avaient vraiment vécu coupé du reste de la galaxie.

_**Voilà, c'est tout pour le chapitre 4. Et pour l'Histoire, pour le moment du moins. J'entre en période de révisions et si je m'écoutais, je ne ferais qu'écrire et regarder des séries, mais le temps presse et il faut que je révise! :)**_


End file.
